Left Side of the Bed
by InMemoriam
Summary: I've added another one shot fic for all you Letty and Mia lovers out there. It's sorta sad but the song is a great one.
1. Left Side of the Bed

Left Side of the Bed  
  
A/N: This is a story about someone in TFATF. See if you can figure out who it is.  
  
She never slept on the left side of the bed.  
  
The nights she'd spend on the left side, clutching his pillow to her face. Crying her heart out over a no-win relationship. She'd had him at one point but now...well, now he was pretty much gone. She'd disappeared from his view. Become the tarnished, old trophy that everyone stuffs in the back of their closet because they're embarrassed of it. Become what she'd sworn to herself that she'd never become.  
  
The pillow smelled like him as she buried her face in it. Smelled like his sweat and his cinnamony aftershave and car grease. She'd loved him for what seems like forever. Him, with his intense eyes and his great smile. His laugh that made her knees weak and his voice when he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
He was protective of everyone on the team-her especially because she was his. His? Was she an object now? A beloved shirt that can be thrown on the ground and washed repeatedly, never losing its brightness? A precious book, covered in dust and food stains and soda rings, but still as good as it was the last time around?  
  
She ran a hand through her dark brown locks and sighed. He was gone tonight. She didn't know where he was, whether he was out fucking some whore or floating down a river as his car sank, and it drove her insane. She just wished he would come back and comfort her. Say that he loved her and mean it. Have eyes for none other than her.  
  
She didn't know why she kept running back to him at all. Just like she didn't know why she always slept on the right side of the bed.  
  
She just never slept on the left side of the bed.  
  
Except when he wasn't there...

A/N: It's about Letty as you probably guessed. It's a one-time story!


	2. Somebody Waitin' For Me

Somebody (Waitin' For Me)

This is a Letty/Mia fic. Not like Letty and Mia are going all out lesbian but Letty and Mia's feelings after so many years of living as a broken family that's finally shattered. And I thought maybe I'd put all my one shot ficcie things in here that have to do with TFATF

_I sit alone  
In a dark theatre_

_Watchin' the people go by  
Hand in hand  
Everybody but me  
Oh_

Letty sat in the back of the chilly theater wrapped on her own emotions. She watched the people on the screen kiss and the movie ended, reminding her of just how alone she was. The couples who had come to see the movie began to trickle out the back and front of the theater, whispering a mixture of Spanish and Portuguese into each other's ears.It had been _months_ since they had heard from Dom.

Letty had heard a few scattered rumors, all of them ending the same way. And she was beginning to believe them. She was beginning to believe thathe _was_ dead. She brushed her cheeks angrily as she felt the tears drip down them, settling into the spaces in her neck and into the hair gathered at her shoulder.

"Letty."

Letty's head snapped up at the mention of her name and she saw someone standing in the aisle.

"What?" she spat, settling further into her seat. The figure grew closer and sat down beside her, causing a whiff of some familiar smell to fill her nose. It was intoxicating and she began to breathe harder.

"Don't cry for me, Let. I'm right here. I'm here with you." the figure said and Letty turned to study his face. She gasped in shock and choked on her own tears as she saw who it was.

Dom sat beside her in the theater._  
_

_I stay behind  
Watchin' the credits roll by  
Roll roll roll right by me_

"Dom..." Letty whispered happily. She couldn't breathe. She never could when he was near her. She smiled as she felt his palms on her face and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I missed you, Dom."

"I missed you, too, Let. God, I missed you so much." he said, pulling her closer. He kissed her softly and she nearly melted on the spot.He pulled her into his warm embrace and she slid her arms around his mid-section, holding him tightly, afraid to let go.

Afraid that he would fade if she did.

"Hey." he said, softly.

"Hey!" someone yelled and Letty's eyes snapped open. She looked around in confusion and surprise.

She was in the theater.

Alone.

She looked up at the person who had yelled her awake.

"Are you good? " he asked.

"Si. Soy fino, gracias. Permaneceré y miraré los créditos, si usted no tener inconveniente en." Letty replied.

"Ay, si. Tome su tiempo." he replied, smiling and nodding at her before walking away. Letty snuggled back down into her seat and watched the credits roll by. Just the memory of Dom made her heart break and she brushed angrily at the tears streaking down her face, refusing to cry but crying at the same time.

_I know, I won't cry  
Cause there is somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me  
Out in the rain_

The credits ran out and Letty pushed herself out of the chair, walking towards the front exit of the theater. She pushed the door open roughly and surprised the couple outside it as it banged loudly on the cement wall.

"Lo siento."she mumbled, walking past the couple quickly, heart aching. She began the walk home, making a quick stop by a flower stall to pick up some flowers for Mia. The poor girl was all but in shambles over everything that had happened before they left for Baja. Letty took her time picking out the flowers, stopping and smelling each one, savoring the multitude of scents. She bought a few sprigs of lavender, two tiger lily anda white rose. She paid the vendor for the pitiful bouquet but she knew it would cheer Mia up just a little. These days, all Letty was living off of was Mia's happiness. It was all she had, all the sustenance she had left.

And she was starving to death._  
_

_Oh cry  
Not tonight  
Because there is somebody waitin' for me  
Oh yeah_

Letty walked up the walkway to the house and up the five stairs to the porch. She opened the screen and pushed the door wide open.

"Mia! I'm home..."Letty began, voice trickling off into the silence of the house. Letty removed her boots and hung her jacket on the peg nearby, trying not to crush the flowers but failing miserably. She padded softly into the decrepit kitchen and looked for something to put the flowers in for Mia. Letty pulled out a tall glass and furrowed her brow.

Was anything clean in this house anymore? The aforementioned glass was streaked with dust and looked as though it hadn't been used in days (which it probably hadn't). She placed the flowers on the counter top and turned the tap on. Nothing happened. She turned it off and turned it on again. Still nothing. She dropped the glass in the sink and pulled open the doors beneath the sink.

"Fuck!" she spat, seeing the pipe leaking onto everything in the cupboard.She grabbed as much as she could and dumped it onto the floor. She grabbed the glass from the sink and put it under the leak-might as well _use_ the leak, she thought-while she went in search of a bucket or pot. She grabbed the bucket from the bathroom and stuck it under the leak. She grabbed the flowers and stuck them in the dirty water, kicking the stuff strewn all over the floor aside and heading down the hall._  
_

_I take a walk  
The streets are busy tonight  
And I am searching for you  
Waiting to brush your shoulder_

Mia saw Letty approach the house from her vantage point in the window seat. She heard the door creak open and Letty yelled up to her that she was home. Mia just rested her forehead against the warm glass, drawing her legs even closer to her chest. She heard Letty rummaging around downstairs and then ascend the stairs to come find her. Letty knocked on the door and walked inside.

"Mi? Babe, I got you some flowers." Letty said, walking over to her and crouching down beside her. Mia looked sleepily at the flowers and smiled gently at their pretty colors. "You like the colors? I thought you might." Letty said, putting them on the table by Mia's bed and sitting on the floor.

"Thanks." Mia said, looking down at her friend in a sweetly sad way.

"The plumbing's leaking again." Letty said, sighing and flopping backwards onto the floor.

"In the basement?" Mia asked, turning back to the window.

"Under the sink." Letty replied.

"Oh."

"Mia did you eat anything today?" Letty asked, propping herself up on one elbow. Mia knew that Letty was scanning her, taking in her emaciated arms and legs. How her clothes hung so loose upon her frame and her stringy hair.

"I wasn't hungry."

"You always say that. You gotta eat, mira. You're gonna go see Padre Dios soon if you don't." Letty said, getting up and wiping her hands on her jeans. "I'll be back. And I'm bringing food and if I have to force feed you, you are going to eat everything I make for you."

"Letty you can't cook." Mia said urgently.

"Then come help me." Letty said, crossing her arms._  
_

_But I'm alone  
I watch the faces roll by  
Roll roll roll right by me_

Letty had to help her down the stairs but Mia didn't really care at that point. She'd stopped caring a long time ago. Letty helped her into a chair at the table to oversee the cooking and began to set about making them dinner.

"Now put the-watch the onions! Put the chicken in the pan gently so you don't-"

"FUCK!"

"-splash yourself with boiling oil." Mia said, dropping her head into her hands. She began to shake and soon began to laugh at Letty's antics. Letty herself was busy running her arm under the leak below the sink.

"It's really not that-ow-funny, Mia." Letty grimaced.

"Imagine me, sticking my arm under the sink into a bucket of dirty water to cool off the burn I just got from hot oil." Mia said, still laughing. It was just a soft tinkling laugh but it was infectious and soon Letty was laughing along with her.

Needless to say, dinner was served and it was enjoyed._  
_

_But I know, I won't cry  
Cause' there's somebody somebody somebody waitin' for me  
Out in the rain_

"You miss him, don't you?" Letty asked her, playing with her food. Mia looked down at her own food and pushed the plate away gently. "I'm sorry, Mia. I just-"

"I understand, Let." Mia said, cutting Letty off. Letty tried to avoid her eyes, ashamed at her own nosiness. "And yea, I do...I really think I do. You miss Dom too. I can see it in your eyes."

"I-I don't really know." Letty said, looking up at Mia. "I was in the theater today and I-and I dreamed he was there with me. I was so happy...and then..."

"And then?"

"I woke up. And I cried even harder."_  
_

_Oh cry  
Not tonight  
Because there is somebody waitin' for me  
_

"I'm gonna clean up and then go for a walk. Again." Letty said, gathering the dishes and dumping them into the sink. She reached down and grabbed the bucket of water and began to wash the dishes in it.

Mia began the slow hobble up the stairs to her room, pausing every few steps to catch her breath. The action of moving such a long distance herself was straining her every fiber and pressing harder on her being. But she wouldn't die, she wouldn't even think of it.

If she died, who would Letty have to love?

How many words will go unspoken  
'Til I hear knockin' on my door  
I'm not talkin' the nights I spent heart broken  
But tonight I know  
I won't cry no more  
Oh

Letty finished the dishes and grabbed her coat. She stuffed her feet back into her boots and opened the door, leaving the house. She mentally kicked herself, going back inside and turning the porch light on before leaving again and heading west. Halfway down the road, Letty turned to look back at the house. She saw the porch light shining in the darkness of the night, and Mia's bedroom window lit up a moment before being extinguished.

As she walked down the street, Letty thought sadly of Mia and the team. She herself and Leon had begun the drive to Mexico at Dom's request and on the way Leon had a fatal intestinal infection. She had been fine, other than the injuries she had sustained earlier that morning, even though she too had eaten the poisonous food. (You _really_ don't wanna eat vendor food down in Mexico, because you don't know if they just picked something up off the road and stuck it in there. Seriously, they just pick up roadkill and stick it in your quesadillas.) Letty had taken Leon to the nearest hospital and checked them both in. She was treated for two broken ribs, a split lip, a cough and various cuts and bruises.

Leon had never made it past surgery. The doctor had told her in broken English that her "male friend had gone to visit the Lady Guadalupe". Letty had broken down in the hospital, refusing all help and all sympathy from anyone there. Three days after Leon had died, she signed herself out of the hospital with a hard heart and taken his Skyline down to Baja. Mia had joined her not long after, with no word of Dom or Vince and news of Jesse's death.Letty had broken down again, collapsing under the weight of the dead.

_I lie awake  
I left the porch light on  
I hope it helps you to find your way_

Mia watched Letty walk into the night and turn back to look at the house. Mia flicked the lights on and then off, to let Letty know that she was all right. She slipped beneath the covers of her bed and snuggled into the bed. Poor Letty-she was so torn up about everything that had happened. Mia knew she was living a lie, just like she herself was.

Both girls were slowly dying.Neither one knew how to live again and neither one really cared. They had each other but it wasn't enough. Their loves for Dom and Brian was killing them softly

Mia smiled to herself at the thought of Brian and drifted off to sleep.

_Outside  
I hear the thunder roll by  
Roll roll roll right by me _

When she awoke, Mia felt someone beside her in the bed and panicked until she saw that it was Letty. She calmed down and snuggled back into the bed, facing Letty. Watching her sleep. She seemed so calm-sleep was the one time Letty didn't have the worry lines, creased into her forehead, and tiredness in her eyes, dulling their bright brown color. Her face was slack, mouth open slightly as she breathed in and out evenly. Mia slid her own arm around Letty and held her like a little girl with a scraped knee.

"I was afraid of the thunder." Letty said, opening her eyes sleepily.

"That's okay." Mia said, stroking Letty's face gently, sister-like, lovingly. Letty snuggled closer to Mia and closed her eyes again.

"We're not alone, you know. We have each other, Letty." Mia said and Letty smiled into her chest.

"I know."she whispered softly.

I stay behind  
Watchin' the credits roll by  
Roll roll roll right by me

They both lay there in silence, listening to the storm and thinking that, in the morning, life would be different.

Letty would fix the sink and Mia would start eating more often. They would go swimming and eat the frozen ice from the vendors. (You _can_ eat this however, as they are rather good and have no meat in them.) They would be happy and laugh.

They would wait for love to find them.

But in the meantime, they had each other.


End file.
